1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk driving device equipped with the motor, and more particularly, to a motor which may increase a contact area where a base plate is in close contact with an axial lower surface of a sleeve housing and thus, may increase rigidity and reduce a size of the entire motor, and a disk driving device equipped with the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor installed within an optical disk drive may function to rotate a disk so that an optical pick-up mechanism may read data recorded on the disk.
Along with developments in recent technologies regarding the spindle motor for driving the disk, a sleeve housing may be integrally formed with a base plate in a press molding scheme, a structure in which a ring-shaped stopper is inserted into a lower portion of a shaft exposed to an axial lower surface of a sleeve may be adopted in order to prevent a rotor case from being lifted and thus, may reduce a size of the spindle motor.
Also, the spindle motor may enable a thrust washer supporter where a thrust washer being in close contact with a bottom surface of the lower portion of the shaft is received to be press-fitted to an inner peripheral surface of the base plate.
The thrust washer supporter may include the stopper therein; however, the stopper may be disposed in a state of being lifted in an inner space of the thrust washer supporter.
Accordingly, since the stopper may not be supported within the thrust washer supporter, it is difficult to prevent the shaft from being lifted.
Also, since a stopper ring is disposed in the inner space of the thrust washer supporter, a height of the thrust washer supporter may be increased and thus, it may be difficult to reduce a size of the entire spindle motor.
Also, the shaft may be inserted into the sleeve, and then the stopper may be press-fitted to the shaft to be latched to the sleeve, and thereby the shaft may be fixed to the sleeve. Through this process where the shaft is fixed to the sleeve housing, there arise a problem in that the shaft inserted into the sleeve housing may be upset up and down to be press-fitted and assembled.
Since the thrust washer supporter has the inner space, rigidity of the entire motor may be reduced.